Faire un choix
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Attention spoil 2x16, Jonty] Jasper ne pardonnera jamais à Monty ce qu'il a fait, et Monty le sait et s'en veut. Il voudrait pouvoir changer les choses, faire en sorte que Jasper ne le déteste pas, mais il ne peut pas. L'avoir perdu, c'est sa plus grande douleur. Même se faire capturer et torturer par des terriens rebelles, n'est pas pire... Mais Jasper vient le chercher.


**Titre :** Faire un choix

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** On te retrouvera entre quatre planches.

 **Note : attention spoil 2x16**

* * *

Monty avait senti sa mâchoire craquer et ça avait été douloureux, mais pas tant que ça. Le poing de Jasper le percuta à nouveau, au même endroit. Ce qui faisait mal c'était la personne qui frappait, pas les coups en eux-mêmes.

\- Je suis désolé Jasper.

Et c'était vrai, il était désolé mais rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne pourrait y changer. Il avait tué Maya, être désolé ne suffisait pas, et certainement pas pour Jasper.

\- Tu es désolé ? Avait hurlé Jasper.

Au moins il ne pleurait plus.

\- Mais va te faire foutre Monty !

Et Jasper l'avait frappé encore. Cette fois-ci, Monty en fut sûr, il venait de perdre une dent. Il cracha du sang par terre, et la dent. Mais Jasper le frappa encore, et Monty n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il ne voyait pas quoi défendre.

Et si c'était à refaire ?

Qu'est ce qu'il ferait ?

Peut-être qu'il recommencerait parce qu'il fallait sauver leurs amis.

Peut-être qu'il refuserait, parce qu'il penserait à la douleur de Jasper en premier.

Peut-être qu'il se mettrait à pleurer avant d'agir, parce qu'il savait que Jasper allait le haïr.

De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait.

Est-ce qu'il venait de claquer la porte au nez à plus de dix ans d'amitié ?

Si c'était le cas, il voulait bien que Jasper le tue à force de le frapper.

Mais les coups de Jasper devinrent de moins en moins fort, et de plus en plus tremblant. Au final il posa ses pouces sur le cou de Monty :

\- Je me sens trahis, hurla Jasper en tremblant.

Et c'était ce que c'était. Une trahison. A sa place, Jasper n'aurait jamais fais ça, parce qu'il aurait pensé à Monty d'abord, à la peine qu'il aurait ressenti. Monty se dégoûtait, Jasper était une bien meilleure personne que lui.

\- Elle ne t'aurais pas laisser mourir, elle ! Tu sais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! Et toi … Toi…

Jasper resserra ses doigts plus fort. Monty ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il n'avait plus envie de vivre si Jasper en était au point de vouloir l'étrangler.

Jasper finit par relâcher la pression et se contenta de lui donner un coup de boule, de le pousser de toutes ses forces contre le mur, et de se remettre à pleurer en tombant par terre. Monty resta là sans bouger, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le consoler, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il passa sa langue là où il manquait une dent dans sa bouche, c'était bizarre, il se demanda s'il s'habituerait.

Sans doute.

Ce n'était qu'une dent en moins.

Jasper avait perdu l'amour, c'était pire.

L'amour hein…

Monty se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit. Lui aussi venait de le perdre, à partir du moment où le poing de Jasper avait atterrit sur son visage. Ou peut-être avant, au moment où il avait accepté de faire ce que lui disait Clarke et d'empoissonner tout un peuple, dont Maya. Des tas de personnes innocentes qui n'avaient rien fais.

Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais même ça il n'avait pas le droit n'est ce pas.

Jasper avait été silencieux sur tout le trajet du retour, il avait mis deux jours avant de venir parler à Monty, et il ne lui avait pas parlé.

Il l'avait frappé. Détesté. Et pleuré.

Et maintenant il y avait un fossé entre eux, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au sol. Monty posa ses mains sur son visage, depuis qu'ils étaient descendus sur terre, rien n'allait comme il fallait. Tout était merdique et effrayant, mais perdre Jasper c'était pire que tout. Monty soupira :

\- Je suis désolé.

Jasper releva la tête et lui sauta à la gorge à nouveau, il tira ses cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- C'est à elle que tu devrais t'excuser, mais tu peux pas elle est morte Monty, et c'est ta faute.

\- On devait sauver les autres.

Jasper tira plus fort sur son cuir chevelu, ce qui tira des larmes à Monty à cause de la douleur.

\- Je te déteste.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les jours de Monty, à cause d'un autre genre de douleur.

\- Moi je t'aime, lâcha-t-il.

Jasper le relâcha d'un coup, se releva et s'enfuit.

Puis il l'évita et ne lui parla plus.

Monty faisait ses corvées dans le camp Jaha, les trucs qu'il devait faire, les machins, les bidules, donnez un coup de main par ci, aider par là, parler à Wick et Raven. Le monde continuait de tourner, y avait toujours un truc à faire, Bellamy donnait pas mal d'ordres, Abby jouait son rôle de Chancelière mais essayait toujours de rester le plus juste possible, elle était à la rechercher de Clarke surtout. Monty croisait de temps à autre Jasper, la plupart du temps leurs yeux se rencontraient et Jasper faisait demi-tour et Monty avait envie de pleurer mais ne pleurait pas.

Au final, Monty fut envoyé en mission avec Bellamy, Harper et Monroe, et il ne dit même pas au revoir à Jasper. Il aurait peut-être dû parce que la mission ne se passa pas bien, pas bien du tout, et Monty se retrouva prisonnier d'un groupe de terriens carrément hargneux. Bellamy n'avait pas pu le sauver, et bizarrement Monty s'en fichait. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver depuis qu'il n'avait pas choisi de sauver Maya.

xxx

Jasper vit Bellamy, Harper et Monroe rentrer. Il compta jusqu'à vingt, mais Monty n'arriva pas derrière eux.

\- Bellamy, où est Monty ? Demanda-t-il, pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, Monty pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf.

\- Il s'est fait capturé.

Jasper enregistra l'information et entendit comme des cloches dans son crâne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'est fait…

\- J'ai compris putain, tu as laissé faire ? Tu ne l'as pas protégé ?

\- J'ai voulu.

Bellamy culpabilisait bien sûr, Bellamy était bon pour culpabiliser mais quand il s'agissait de sauver les autres, là y avait plus personne. Jasper lui en voulait à lui aussi, pour Maya. A lui et à Clarke, mais Clarke s'était barrée – solution facile – et sa haine et sa colère, Jasper ne pouvait la faire passer qu'à Bellamy et à Monty.

\- En gros tu t'es barré comme un gros lâche et tu l'as laissé là bas ! Cria Jasper.

Et maintenant il n'avait plus Monty, et de toute façon il n'était plus en colère contre Monty. Ca avait fini par lui passer, après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait. Jasper l'avait détesté c'était sûr, il lui en avait voulu, puis petit à petit il lui en avait moins voulu. Tout doucement, tout doucement, vraiment tout doucement il arrivait sur la voie du pardon. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner, ni de le voir, alors il l'avait évité.

Et maintenant Monty était peut-être déjà mort.

\- On va le chercher ! Dit Jasper.

La Chancelière ne voulait pas, bien sûr. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Clarke, les autres pouvaient bien crever. S'il fallait, Jasper irait tout seul, rien à foutre du reste. Il suffisait de demander à Raven de débrancher l'électricité le temps qu'il passe.

\- Tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer ?

\- Et alors ?

Il s'en foutait. Il avait perdu Maya, il avait sûrement perdu Monty aussi. Alors mourir, ça n'avait pas réellement beaucoup d'importance.

Jasper s'échappa du camp et se rendit là où Bellamy avait dit qu'ils s'étaient fais attaquer et sans surprise… Il se fit capturer lui aussi.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que Monty n'était pas mort.

La mauvaise c'était qu'il avait des coupures un peu partout et semblait souffrir.

\- Jasper ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- A ton avis ? Je me suis fais capturé.

Monty soupira, il n'avait pas la force de parler, encore moins de se battre. Jasper se rapprocha de lui. Leurs pieds à tous les deux étaient enchaînés, mais les chaînes étaient assez grandes pour se déplacer un minimum.

\- Eh ? Ca va ?

\- Ouais ouais, marmonna Monty.

Jasper regarda les blessures de Monty, elles n'étaient heureusement pas profondes, mais devaient faire mal. Jasper se rassit quand il fut sûr que Monty n'allait pas trépasser d'ici les prochaines minutes.

Le silence régna, il se fit de plus en plus pesant, de plus en plus lourd, et Monty se sentit obligé de parler pour le faire disparaître :

\- Bellamy va venir nous sauver.

\- Ou alors il va nous laisser crever.

\- Non.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air pressé de venir te chercher pourtant.

Monty releva la tête.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

\- Non.

\- Alors la Chancelière a envoyé une équipe ?

\- Non plus.

\- Alors… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me suis fais capturé je t'ai dis.

Monty fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu es venu seul ?

Jasper ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'abandonne pas les autres.

Monty se tut. Deux minutes.

\- Bellamy va venir, j'en suis sûr, il est venu nous chercher dans les montagnes.

\- Et ensuite il s'est arrangé pour tuer tout pleins d'innocents dont Maya.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour nous sauver nous, murmura Monty.

\- J'allais tuer Cage, j'allais… Et puis merde, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec un traître.

\- Je ne voulais pas te voir allongé sur une table pendant qu'on te perçait le corps pour te prendre de la moelle osseuse, cria Monty.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses plutôt que tu laisses Maya mourir, hurla Jasper.

Monty allait dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit et ils se turent tous les deux. Le terrien parla un langage qu'ils ne comprirent pas, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Deux gardes s'avancèrent pour détacher Jasper, c'était sans doute son tour de passer à la torture. Monty couru vers eux :

\- Non, pas lui, prenez moi plutôt, prenez moi.

Ils l'ignorèrent, commençant à emporter Jasper avec eux. Le seul moyen que Monty trouva pour le sauver, ce fut de se jeter sur un des gardes et de le frapper. Il se reçu un coup mais insista. Jasper le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés. Les terriens changèrent finalement d'avis, rattachèrent Jasper et prirent Monty avec eux. Ils eurent le temps de s'échanger un regard et celui de Monty disait _« je suis désolé »._

Jasper commençait à comprendre.

Monty se fit couper encore, mais la douleur était seulement physique. Il hurlait, mais il ne suppliait pas pour que ça s'arrête. La véritable douleur, celle qui lui bouffait le cœur, l'âme, il la connaissait et ce n'était pas cette torture qui pouvait le faire supplier. Peut-être qu'ensuite, quand ça empirerait, quand physiquement parlant il ne supporterait plus, il demanderait qu'on l'achève, ou accepterait de répondre à quelques questions pour qu'on le tue plus vite, mais pour le moment, son esprit était trop embrouillé.

On le balança dans la cellule et il s'évanouie. Quand il se réveilla, quelqu'un était au dessus de lui et essayait d'essuyer ses plaies.

\- Tu es réveillé ? J'ai utilisé l'eau qu'ils m'ont apporté pour boire pour nettoyer tes plaies. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Jasper posa sa chemise qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer les plaies.

\- Pourquoi Monty ?

\- Parce que Bellamy va venir nous sauver, il faut que tu sois patient, en attendant je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Non… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, souffla Monty.

Jasper grimaça :

\- Tu as laissé Maya se faire tuer et tu ne veux pas que je souffre ? C'est trop tard mec.

Monty acquiesça.

\- Alors au moins, je peux t'éviter ça.

Jasper regarda Monty, ses blessures plus nombreuses que la dernière fois, son visage, ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire torturer, ce n'était pas supportable, pas Monty. Oui il lui en avait voulu et peut-être que pendant un instant il aurait aimé le voir mort, mais plus maintenant, plus maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ils nous torturent ? Je croyais que Clarke s'était arrangée pour avoir la paix.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de rebelles…

\- Alors ils ne doivent pas être si nombreux, il y a sûrement moyen de s'échapper.

Jasper commença à faire le tour de la pièce, au moins ce que sa chaîne lui permettait. Mais il n'y avait aucune issue à part la porte. Il se rassit en soupirant :

\- On peut peut-être essayé quand ils entrent dans la pièce. La prochaine fois s'ils te détachent, je fais comme toi, je pique une crise et pendant qu'ils s'occupent de moi, t'en profite pour t'échapper.

\- Je ne te laisse pas ici.

\- Ca ira, je suis moins blessé que toi. Tu vas chercher Bellamy et tu lui dis où on est.

\- Je ne te laisse pas ici, répéta Monty.

\- Et si Bellamy joue son gros lâche, tu trouveras quelqu'un pour moi, et si jamais tu ne trouves pas… Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, ma vie ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Monty se jeta sur lui, peu importe les blessures, il le poussa sur le sol et le frappa. Puis lui hurla dessus :

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, ne dis plus que ta vie ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Jasper posa son bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas le regarder :

\- C'est pourtant vrai, Maya est morte, et j'en ai marre de tout ça.

\- Elle est morte mais toi tu es vivant et tu dois vivre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi Jasper.

Jasper enleva son bras et regarda Monty, celui-ci pleurait.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Monty encore, je suis désolé si tu savais, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas pensé à Maya, j'ai juste pensé à toi, tout le temps j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Si tu avais vraiment pensé à moi, tu n'aurais pas accepté que Maya meurt.

\- Mets toi à ma place Jasper. Qui aurais-tu sauvé si Maya avait été avec moi ?

Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous deux bien sûr.

\- Et si ce n'était pas possible, s'il avait fallu faire un choix ? Tu l'aurais choisi elle non ? Moi je t'ai choisi toi.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Je vous aurais choisi tous les deux, je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir Monty, jamais.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu le choix. Tu aurais choisi la personne qui comptait le plus. Comme je l'ai fais. C'était égoïste et quand j'ai vu Maya… Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais fais… Je savais que tu me haïrais, mais… Mais… Je devais te sauver.

Les yeux de Jasper refusèrent de le regarder à nouveau, se détournant pour fixer le mur, Monty s'écarta et s'éloigna de lui. Les heures suivantes se passèrent dans le silence, seulement coupé par leurs bourreaux venant leur apporter à manger. Juste à peine pour une personne, beaucoup trop peu pour deux.

\- J'ai mangé la dernière fois, dit Monty, vas-y mange toi.

\- Non dit Jasper, j'ai pris un vrai repas moi, toi non, mange !

\- Non, dit Monty. Si tu ne manges pas, je préfère ne pas manger non plus.

Ils coupèrent la part en deux et n'eurent presque rien pour eux et eurent faim tous les deux, mais au moins ils avaient tous les deux mangé quelque chose.

Les gardes revinrent une troisième fois, cette fois-ci ils détachèrent directement Monty. Jasper lui fit un signe pour montrer qu'il allait faire ce qu'il avait décidé, mais un garde dût le sentir venir et alla le frapper pour l'assommer. Monty ne se serait pas enfuit sans Jasper, de toute façon.

Ils lui brûlèrent l'arrière des cuisses et coupèrent le bout le dessous des orteils. Monty hurla en se disant absurdement qu'ils ne pourraient plus marcher sans souffrir, pendant un temps au moins. Il avait hâte que ça s'arrête.

Ils le jetèrent à nouveau dans la cellule et Monty s'évanouit encore.

Quand il se réveilla il trouva Jasper entrain de tourner comme un fou dans une prison. Ce qu'il était peut-être bien.

\- Bellamy ne viendra pas, on va crever ici, hurlait-il.

\- Il viendra.

\- Il nous a abandonné. Si on avait été Clarke, la Chancelière serait venue, mais on n'est pas assez important.

\- Il viendra, dit Monty.

\- Pourquoi tu y crois ?

\- J'ai besoin d'y croire, soupira Monty, j'ai besoin de penser que quelqu'un viendra te sauver.

\- _Nous_ sauver.

La quatrième fois fut vraiment la pire, ils arrachèrent les ongles de Monty, un à un et il eut beau hurler de toutes ses forces, cela ne rendit absolument pas cela moins douloureux.

Jasper paniqua :

\- La prochaine fois j'y vais à ta place, où on va finir par te retrouver entre quatre planches !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils prendront le temps de me mettre entre quatre planches, avait ironisé Monty

Mais en vrai, quand les terriens vinrent le chercher la cinquième fois, Monty aurait simplement voulu qu'ils le poignardent, qu'ils mettent fin à tout ça. Jasper n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Monty d'être emporté. Monty ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que Bellamy vienne sauver Jasper.

Et Bellamy vint cette fois-ci, tandis qu'il se faisait encore torturer. Bellamy tua son bourreau et les gardiens :

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, souffla Monty épuisé, il faut aller sauver Jasper… Je t'en supplie sauve Jasper.

Bellamy lui promit. Puis quelqu'un s'occupa de Monty qui tenta tant bien que mal de rester éveillé malgré la douleur, ils avaient coupés des plaies profondes cette fois-ci et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Cependant il garda les yeux ouverts, écouta les bruits d'armes à feux, le remue-ménage, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Ce fut seulement quand il vit Jasper et Bellamy ensemble, qu'il rendit les armes et s'évanouit.

xxx

Abby avait soigné Monty, mais celui-ci ne se réveillait pas quand même et Jasper se sentait furieux. Il s'en prit à Bellamy :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

\- Il fallait qu'on s'organise, ce n'était pas aussi facile !

\- Et pendant ce temps, Monty se faisait torturer.

\- J'ai fais aussi vite que possible Jasper. On a fait aussi vite que possible.

Jasper n'arrivait pas à se calmer mais s'en prendre à Bellamy ne changerait pas la situation. Il alla s'asseoir près de Monty, battant la mesure avec ses pieds, suppliant Monty :

\- Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi…

Une litanie qui finit par atteindre son objectif. Monty remua et ouvrit les yeux. Jasper sauta sur ses deux jambes et se pencha vers Monty.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de moi, c'est déjà ça. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si l'Arche m'était passé dessus. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

Jasper fit un signe de la main pour chasser cette question :

\- Ouais ouais. C'est toi qu'ils ont torturé, je te rappelle.

Monty tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'eux.

\- On est en sécurité.

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Monty. Tu vas bien.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une question.

\- Idiot, imbécile, stupide Monty.

Jasper se mit à pleurer d'un coup, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et atterrirent sur les joues de Monty.

\- Abruti, crétin, andouille.

\- Tu as oublié « sale con »

\- Sale con.

Monty eut un petit rire. Jasper secoua la tête et continua de pleurer.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu meurs.

\- Je l'aurais mérité, j'ai laissé Maya mourir, c'est comme si je l'avais tué.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué, murmura Jasper. Tu ne l'as pas tué. Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de toi Monty.

Les yeux de Monty s'écarquillèrent.

\- J'ai réfléchi Monty, pendant toutes ces horribles heures, j'ai réfléchi.

\- A quoi ?

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça, je comprends. Ce n'était pas le bon choix, mais je comprends.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Monty.

\- Je sais. Si je n'avais pas eu le choix, j'aurais sûrement fais comme toi, tu sais.

Monty acquiesça doucement.

\- Tu aurais choisi Maya.

Jasper caressa doucement la joue de Monty.

\- Non, murmura-t-il si doucement que Monty cru avoir mal entendu.

La main de Jasper remonta dans ses cheveux, et autant de douceur après toute cette douleur ça faisait tellement de bien que c'est Monty qui se mit à pleurer.

\- C'est pas grave, si tu l'avais choisi, tant mieux, tant mieux.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas elle que j'aurais choisi.

Monty avait bien entendu cette fois-ci et il pleura de plus belle.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu l'aimais, tu l'aimais Jasper.

\- Oui. Murmura Jasper. Oui je l'aimais.

Le pouce de Jasper traça le tour de son oreille avec tendresse et Monty devait avoir perdu trop de sang mais il avait l'impression que le visage de Jasper était de plus en plus proche.

\- De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai merdé, alors la question ne se pose pas.

\- Si elle se pose, parce que Monty, je t'aurais choisi toi. Peut-être que si je t'avais su en danger, si j'avais vu… Peut-être que j'aurais fais pareil.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Mais non Jasper, toi tu aurais trouvé une solution qui sauvait tout le monde.

\- Tu parles, je ne suis pas aussi doué que ça.

Jasper remonta doucement sa main et son pouce s'attarda sur le sourcil de Monty, puis sur sa joue.

\- Je te pardonne, dit-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Monty eut un fin sourire derrière ses larmes.

\- Merci.

Et Jasper caressa son sourire.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Monty sentait son cœur battre trop vite. Oui il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

\- Ce que tu as dis la dernière fois, tu le pensais vraiment ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ce que j'ai dis… A quel moment ?

\- On se battait… Enfin c'était surtout moi qui te tapait dessus, et je t'ai dis que je te détestais et tu as dis que… Enfin tu vois… Toi tu…

\- Je t'aimais ?

\- Oui. C'était vrai ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime.

La bouche de Jasper atterrit sur celle de Monty. Celui-ci trouva les forces de le repousser :

\- Non Jasper, non, tu aimais Maya et…

\- Je t'aime toi encore plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime encore plus Monty.

Monty cligna très vite des yeux :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour m'embrasser ?

\- J'essayais je te signale, rit Jasper.

Puis il reposa sa bouche sur celle de Monty.

Il fallu du temps pour que les blessures de Monty guérissent, il aurait des cicatrices à vie sur certaines parties du corps et pas mal de traumatismes en plus, mais sa pire plaie, sa plus grande douleur, Jasper avait mis du baume dessus, l'avait couvert de baisers et l'avait soigné. Ils avaient retrouvé ce qu'ils avaient perdu avec la mort de Maya, ils avaient renoué leurs liens, et si Jasper était encore malheureux – évidemment même s'il n'était pas aussi amoureux qu'il pensait l'être, Maya restait une amie – il n'en voulait plus à Monty. Il avait fini par le comprendre, et accepter. Et puis il avait eu trop peur de le perdre au final. Beaucoup trop peur.

Alors maintenant, c'était comme avant, ils faisaient à nouveau tout ensemble.

Enfin pas tout à fait comme avant non plus.

Jasper passa un bras autour de Monty :

\- Alors ça y est tout est guéri ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je pense. Tant mieux, j'en avais marre de pouvoir rien faire.

\- Rien, rien… Comme tu dis ça. On n'a pas tout à fait rien fait du tout.

\- Ah oui ? Alors on a fait quoi ? Demanda Monty l'air innocent.

Jasper sourit et embrassa sa bouche.

\- Ca.

Les doigts de Monty caressèrent la joue de Jasper.

\- Ah oui. Ca.

Sa bouche rencontra une nouvelle fois celle de Jasper.

Pas tout à fait comme avant…

Mais encore mieux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic que j'avais besoin d'écrire après avoir regardé la fin de la saison 2. Personnellement Maya était un personnage que je n'aimais pas, donc j'ai pas été touché par sa mort, par contre le regard de haine de Jasper à Monty, ça… Ca m'a fait bien mal. Donc il fallait que j'exorcise en écrivant ça. **(S'il vous plait évitez les spoils en commentaire, je n'ai pas encore regardé la saison 3).**


End file.
